Orbitt
Orbitt is a clone using the DNA of Kirby and Dark Matter, created by the Nova Zoo's two scientists Dr. Phan and Moses. The character was created by as the final boss of Kirby: Nova Zoo, wanting to subvert some expectations of what a return of Dark Matter would be. The character debuted in Kirby: Nova Zoo as the final boss. Description Orbitt appears as a white Kirby-like creature, with a pair of white, unblinking eyes and a mouth that can sometimes be filled with a giant red eye reminiscent of Zero and Zero2. He has rainbow colored veins flowing across his whole body and he can create wings similar to that of Zero2 that resemble a bunch of shapes. He can also be seen with a ring of orange petals across the back of his body. He has a tail that can generate a floating stinger and has a rainbow halo over his head. His heart has similar features but features a shifting face with black features for mouth and eyes. Like his body, it is white with rainbow veins. His heart features several orange orbs, which are claimed to be egg sacs. Personality Orbitt is a maniacal creature that was created to be the ultimate lifeform and takes on some of Dark Matter's personality traits of wanting to absorb and possess. It believes the weak should not be defended but rather defeated so the strong can create a better society, shrouded under darkness. Despite this, it is shown to have some smarter traits than Dark Matter, such as leaving Kirby when it's near low health as it knows it will perish otherwise. It also shows a Kirby-like enthusiasm for food- when it saw Kirby's lost cake, it instantly sucked it in and ate it. Backstory Orbitt was created by Dr. Phan with assistance from Moses to create the ultimate lifeform- Orbitt is the progress of all their research. Kirby and Dark Matter's DNA was combined by the two to create Orbitt, although Orbitt likely has some other DNA alterations to him as well. When he was first released from the Red Crystal that Dr. Phan hastily overwrote, he appeared in a Incubation Chamber, although seemed ready to attack even when he was still forming. Appearances ''Kirby: Nova Zoo Orbitt debuts in ''Kirby: Nova Zoo as the Main Adventure's final boss. After being summoned through the Red Crystal that Kirby picked up earlier in his adventure after Dr. Phan rewrites it, Orbitt first appears in a Incubation Chamber, although still fights Kirby even as he's forming. When Kirby cracks the Incubation Chamber, Orbitt is properly seen and eats at Kirby's cake, enraging Kirby. He then bursts into space and Kirby uses the Robobot Armor to scan a Galactic Nova to stop him. During this boss fight, Orbitt uses his own twisted versions of copy abilities against Kirby as Kirby attempts to absorb his energy through the Robobot Nova's shields to build up devastating laser attacks against Orbitt. When near his last bit of health, Orbitt attacks with a copied version of the Robobot Laser to destroy the Robobot Nova, which just seems to knock it back into it's original form. He then sucks up Kirby and his Dream Allies. In here, the player then fights his Heart, which acts similar to 02 with explosive charges and a thorn tail that must be hit to do damage, although there are changes to the fight to make it be it's own thing. When the heart is nearly defeated, Orbitt blasts Kirby and allies out and attempts to run but using the Hypernova ability, Kirby is able to blast Orbitt into the Nova Zoo, causing it to explode and seemingly destroy Orbitt. A post credit scene reveals that many of the people still on the Nova Zoo were miraculously unharmed, leaving Orbitt's fate more ambiguous than initially thought. Kirby Twinkle Terror Orbitt makes a surprise guest appearance in Kirby Twinkle Terror's "Kirby Quest" sub-game as a secret final boss, though his appearance is non-canonical. After defeating Umbra's first form in Chapter 8 without using any items, Orbitt suddenly appears, inhaling what remains of Umbra, gaining a significant power-up, and begins to battle Kirby and his party. Orbitt uses attacks similar to Kirby, and even uses his stinger and can fire a laser as well. After a rough, long and grueling battle, Orbitt is defeated, exploding and fading into nothingness, not before leaving behind his heart. His heart can perform explosive charges, but can be quickly disposed of with a single attack. ''Super Smash Bros. Discord Kirby's alternate outfit in ''Super Smash Bros. Discord references Orbitt, giving Kirby a white alt complete with Orbitt's rainbow veins, white blank eyes, his black and red eye mouth, and black feet. This doesn't effect Kirby's moveset at all. Powers and Abilities Orbitt is capable of the same powers and abilities of both Kirby and Dark Matter- as such, he can suck foes in and copy their abilities as well as jump as many times as he wants, while also being capable of flight and constructing items and abilities from memory. He is also capable of absorbing and possessing other people for his needs. Almost every part of him is capable of doing harm. Gallery Orbitt.png|Orbitt's base form as seen in Kirby: Nova Zoo OrbittHeartRedo.png|Orbitt's Heart as seen in Kirby: Nova Zoo IncubationChamberNZ.png|The Incubation Chamber as seen in Kirby: Nova Zoo OrbittTigertot.jpg|Sketch by OrbittPopopoForm.png|Orbitt's Kirby form OrbittHeart.png|Orbitt's Heart (beta version) OrbittNew.png|Orbitt's base form (alternate design) Trivia *Orbitt's creation came from wanting to bring back Dark Matter in a interesting way- thus making him a clone of both Kirby and Dark Matter. *Orbitt's design references Zero2 the most visually, although it also takes inspiration from Dark Matter's original true form and even the swordsman form gets referenced through Orbitt's stinger. There are no specific references to the original Zero or Dark Nebula (except for maybe the stars in his Incubation Chamber, although those are more of a reference to Nightmare). *Orbitt's white design is also a sly reference to Kirby's original color of white in addition to Zero and Zero2. *''Kirby: Star Allies'' spoilers, do not view if you do not want to see what was added in the November 30th 2018 free DLC update. After eight months after Orbitt's creation, The spoiler in question can be seen here. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Dark Matter Category:Kirby: Nova Zoo Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Kirby (species)